Mr and Mrs Grant
by rachgreengeller
Summary: He thought she would be there when it all ended, but Fitzgerald Grant flies to Vermont alone. What kind of life and who will he encounter as he makes his entrance as a regular citizen? But little did he know that his new life would be more than normal. The adventure is just beginning. Meet OPA's newest gladiator and he can play with the big boys.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there Scandal sisters, it has been quite a while since I have worked on my stories and I have really wanted to update. Well with all the nonsense between the cults and fandom, I felt like I would offend people if I worked on them. Enough, I see these Jake and Mellie stories and think that all we want is adventures with our couple. I try not to start new stories , but I thought if I fused some new blood into the fan fic realm it would inspire me. Hope you enjoy this new story….

January 20, 2017…12:01 Andrews Air Force Base

Kimberly Mitchell held her ears as she tried to drown out the loud noise of Marine One taking off. She had made the request to see the outgoing President leave for the last time. Fitzgerald Grant played the confident leader all the way to the end. The Ray Ban aviators covered the steel blue eyes as the midday sun blazed down on the ground.

"It has been quite a ride , Ladies and Gentleman. For President Grant life has indeed changed. He has implemented many changes during his eight years as President. He was the first President to bring the parties together in Congress. He also implemented the Braden Bill and Equal Pay laws and was an advocate for immigration. His personal life has been quite the roller coaster as well. He will go down in history as the first standing President to divorce his wife while in office. Grant also has the record of having three Vice Presidents and three different Chiefs of Staffs as well. Grant survived an assassination attempt and dealing with the murder of his son. Grant reportedly wishes to retire to Vermont where he will reside as he establishes his Foundation and maintains one named for his son. He will also be a guest professor at Harvard and working on his memoirs. Here he comes now."

His head lowered, he wished he could just walk away and not look back. But there were the damn cameras and press. He took his hands and pulled the sunglasses from his eyes. Thank God they could not see the tears in his eyes. But he had faked it for this long. He pulled his head up and gave that million dollar smile as he waved to the crowds. He wanted to bypass her, but Kimberly had been great all this time. He couldn't stiff her.

"And here is the outgoing President, " Kimberly smiled. "President Grant, President Grant!" she waved with the hope of getting the exclusive.

"Kimberly, so glad to see you." Fitz obliged.

"Are you glad to be leaving ?" Kim asked

"Well Kimberly, I will say this. This isn't the way that I thought it would be when I left. I didn't think I would be leaving alone." Fitz admitted. He pictured her by his side with her gloved hand in his as they headed out of DC.

"It was quite a shocker that your ex wife, Mellie won the Presidency. Once again, the Grants make history."

"Well I told Mellie a long time that she would be the first woman to be elected as President. She was dead and determined. And she had the same team behind her that I had. I knew she could do it."

"Well President Grant, I hope you have a nice flight . I am sure that this isn't the last we will see of you. But I do wish you all the luck in the world. " Kimberly smiled. She then signaled the cameras to stop so she could say good bye to her old friend.

Leaning in she gave Fitz a hug. "I better get that first post Presidency interview. All the best, Mr President."

"Thank you." He said softly as he climbed onto the chopper.

Fitz knew the drill by now. He wished he could climb up into the seat , put on the headphones and take this baby for a spin. For eight long years, he couldn't fly, get in a car and drive, and now he had a SUV for the harsh New England winters to travel and run into town. He turned on the radio to drown out the noisy blades.

"You 're a Hard Habit to Break." Chicago sang as he looked out the window. The songs reminded him of a simpler time. It also reminded him of Olivia and him. He stared at the frosty white buildings and imagined what she was doing right now. She was probably at the Capitol preparing his ex wife and celebrating that she had won three elections. It is after all what she was good at.

Olivia stood in the airport holding her bags. Her Louis Vuitton bags had gone on before her. The Burberry coat kept her warm as she waited for the town car. For the past week, she had debated where she would be today. Was there going to be a happy ending? Could they be normal? Was she ready to give up OPA and be a soccer mom in Vermont?

"Ma'am " the driver said. "I have instructions to drive you to the Compound."

"But he has no idea?" Olivia asked. "I mean I wanted to surprise him."

"That is what Charlotte said. She is still working for President Grant. He has no idea." The driver smiled.

Olivia's breath froze after she spoke. "Okay, let's go then."

The driver helped Olivia into the car and then pulled it shut. It started to pick up speed as it left the terminal area. No one could see the special government plates on the back of the town car. Her Chanel sunglasses kept her hidden from the curious people who wanted to see the mysterious lady who climbed into the car.

The heliport has just been finished for his new fleet. Fitz could almost rub his hands together as he couldn't wait to get into the air again. The new jet and helicopter had just arrived. He couldn't wait to play with his new toys. At least he had that. Marine One landed as he sat while the chopper landed. He took the heavy navy blue jacket and slipped it over his muscular arms. He had to look down at this souvenir he got to keep. On the left side was the Presidential seal and embroidered on the other side was his name.

He put his hands in his pocket and looked up at the massive house. This was the start. This was the rest of his life and he had the money and the time to do whatever he damn well pleased. There were horses in the stables. Karen would love that. Maybe even get a pony for Teddy. He was surrounded by land , nothing but land. It would be heaven for any man except for one thing. It would be his and his alone.

He took a breath and then started for the house. But then he thought he was hearing things. There was no one out here except for the staff. He had met most of the staff so he had no idea whose voice it would be. Then he slowly turned around.

"Hi." Was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was standing there as clear as day. Fitz took off his sunglasses and slowly walked over to see if Olivia was real and not a dream. He put his hands on her shoulders and then moved his head to kiss her. Olivia swerved her head in the wind so it would be easy for her to put her lips on his. He opened his mouth and then she began to nip at his lower lip. Her dark tresses blew with the winter wind as tiny snowflakes drifted onto his salt and pepper curls. His mouth scraped hers as she felt the stubble that was on his face. She could feel that way forever.

"It's cold out here. Why don't we go into the house?" Fitz suggested. He broke the kiss and put his arm around Olivia's waist as he led her toward the front door. She took her case and rolled a path through the snow. The only sound that could be heard was her Prada boots as they crunched through the hard snow. Olivia couldn't really remember what the house looked like before because she came to it for the first time at night. The next morning she was in such a hurry to leave that she didn't bother to look at the exterior of the house. Large glass doors surrounded the house as Fitz slid them open.

"I would like to see the place. If I remember right, we were kind of occupied the last time and I never got a tour." Olivia smiled.

"Right this way." Fitz said as he led the way up the stairs. Olivia marveled at the size of the house and then listened as Fitz narrated the tour.

"This is Karen's room." He said as he opened the door. The walls were painted in a lavender color and the walls were covered with posters of One Direction, Maroon 5, and Adele. The large bed was hidden by a zoo of stuffed animals and the desk had a computer on it. On the wall , was a big screen tv.

He went ahead to explain that the next room was Teddy's and other rooms would be for subsequent children in the future. Olivia gasped when she saw Fitz open the door . There on the shelves was all of the soccer trophies that belonged to Jerry. Framed photos contained him , his family, and one also had Olivia and Cyrus from the campaign trail. Olivia could tell that it was shaking up Fitz by the redness in his eyes.

"I just couldn't leave him out." Fitz admitted. Olivia was touched by his honesty. As they strolled by the rooms with the closed doors , she just couldn't keep it anymore. She was starting with a fresh slate and she wanted it out in the open. It was her hope that he would understand why she did it.

"Fitz, I need to tell you something that I did that I am not proud about." She started.

Fitz stopped walking. "Go ahead."

"When I was still living in the White House. I found out something . I found out that I was pregnant. I tried to think about what it would do to everything. I started to imagine what it would be like to raise this child who would be branded the bastard of the President and the life they would have ahead of them. I couldn't handle it. Everything was closing in on me. I was having enough troubles and I wanted to escape. I was still suffering from PTSD. I couldn't picture being a mother. "

Fitz lowered his head and then licked his lips. He knew what she was going to admit. He knew that night that they fought because the Secret Service had advised him of her whereabouts and what was going on.

Olivia started to wipe her eyes and then slowed down. "You have got to know where I was back then. I thought you were keeping me a prisoner after I released my father. You were making the White House a jail and trying to create me in Mellie's image. I couldn't handle it. "

"What are you trying to say?" Fitz was growing more impatient.

She just wanted to rip it off and get it over with . "I went to a clinic and had an abortion." She started to sob. Slowly she picked up her head as if to see what reaction she was going to get from him.

With his hands in his pockets in that familiar stance of his legs spread apart. He said softly "I knew."

Olivia turned around with her mouth open.

"You forget, I had a detail on you . You couldn't go anywhere without me knowing where you were. I wish you would have been able to discuss it with me. After all didn't we agree there would be no more running? But I guess you decided that you couldn't include me when you went behind my back and teamed up with my ex wife . I know you couldn't have pulled off my signature and that Rowan was released with Mellie's help. "

"Why Liv why? Didn't you want to join with me? Had you given up our dream? I thought for sure when I was divorced you and I could have the dream. We would have been a hell of a power couple like Bill and Hillary. Hell! If you would have wanted to run for President I know you could have done it. I would have stood beside you . "

"I was scared." She sobbed. " I didn't know if I would make a good mother. I had screwed up enough in my life and I didn't want a child of mine to be raised with cameras and people calling them names like bastard and love child. I could barely take care of myself let alone a baby. " Fitz came over and wrapped her in his arms. She could just melt with those powerful arms around her.

"I would have been there all the way. I would have held your hand when you went to the doctor's . I would have ran out at three in the morning for your insane cravings. Why couldn't you take the time to ask me before you did this? I did have a right you know." Fitz added.

"I wasn't thinking , I was panicking." Olivia admitted. Fitz took his arms off of her and walked away. "You once said there wasn't anything I could do that you wouldn't forgive me for."

"You killed my baby." Fitz started to sob. "You know it was the one thing that I wanted with you."

Olivia turned away and then headed for her suitcases. "This isn't going to work. I can say in my mind how I wanted it to work, but I can see right now that it isn't. There is just too much water under the bridge and I think the best thing for me is to go back to Washington."

"Maybe it is best for now." He whispered.

"Is this it?" Olivia said.

"It might be." He said.

Hold it! No I am not Shonda and I believe that the end game is Olitz and Vermont. So just understand that for now Liv has to go back to Washington. So Fitz will confide in someone and so will Olivia …. Tune in for the next exciting chapter in Mr and Mrs Grant and please leave reviews…. Thanks for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

"That I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States." Fitz sat in the chair as he watched on his large screen television. He sat slumped down and chugged down the tumbler of scotch. His eyes were the mirror to his feelings as he saw Olivia standing in her white and black coat. You could see that he was fighting his feelings as he saw on the screen. Her dark eyes sparkled as she witnessed the biggest day of his life. They had worked so hard for it. She had sacrificed her soul for him.

Olivia entered the OPA office and she looked around. She thought she had left it for good. Quinn stood behind her and then tapped her on the shoulder. Olivia turned around and then stood looking at her as if she was a lost puppy. It wasn't her practice to show emotion but if anything she learned from therapy that she needed to share her feelings with those closest to her.

"it's over.' Olivia said. She moved toward Quinn and then Quinn hugged her. "He'll come back. " she assured her. "You did the right thing and in time he is going to see that ."

Huck walked in and sat down. "For whatever happened, we are glad you are back. I brought you a coffee because that 's what you do when you care about someone." He took the coffee from the bag and handed it to her. In his own special way, he was reaching out to her. As she took a sip, she noticed a familiar redhead who entered the door.

"I know that things haven't been good between us for quite a while. I haven't been able to make sense of quite a few things. When his term was ending, I had invested so much and I didn't know who I was anymore. I had become the voice of the President of the United States and then I was just a normal woman again. I almost felt like I was possessed by you and then I became obsessed to be the best. Just like you I had lost too much. I was with a man that I thought I loved but then I realized that who I really loved." Abby said.

"And that is?" Olivia had an idea who she would say.

"I have always loved David." She admitted. "I just hope that it isn't too late. I know he had feelings for Susan and she had them at one time too."

"Don't let ambition take away love. And don't let fear take away it either." Olivia smiled. "I am afraid that it is too late for me."

"I wanted to say that I wanted to come back." Abby admitted. "A long time ago we made a promise to each other to be each other's gladiators. I got lost and then I got seduced by power. I thought that I could be you and accomplish everything you couldn't when you quit Fitz. He is a very seductive man and he seduced me with power. I was tempted, but I am your gladiator and more importantly your friend. We are far from done." She smiled.

"Over a cliff?' asked Olivia.

"Over a cliff!" smiled Abby as she through her arms around her.

The next day Olivia rose from her bed and looked over at her phone on the nightstand. Sure enough there was a message from Fitz on it. She picked up the phone and when she heard his baritone voice, tears came to her eyes. She realized that it was still early and hated to wake him. She was pleasantly surprised that he was wide awake.

"Liv?" he said as he took a sip of his Starbucks coffee. Fitzgerald Grant was seated with his lone agent as a former President as he looked at a magazine and munched on a blueberry muffin. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and khakis and looked like any other American with his tossled hair.

"Did I wake you?" Olivia was curious.

"No I am afraid I had a restless night. I didn't get much sleep at all." Fitz confessed. "I decided to do something daring today. I ventured out to discover the town and I ended up at of all places a Starbucks."

"I wish I could see that , the great Fitz Grant at a Starbucks" laughed Olivia.

"it is quite pleasant and definitely something I could get used to. I wanted to make sure that you were alright after last night. " Fitz didn't want to pull any punches.

"I am fine." Olivia said stolidly. She definitely didn't want to let him know that she had trouble sleeping as well.

"The book isn't closed Olivia. I am willing to talk about us. " Fitz admitted.

"I just don't know right now. " Olivia was scared.

"I am not closing any book either. I guess, I just don't know what I want but I know I don't want to be rushed. I feel lf I fall this time, there will be no one to help me back up. " Olivia even started to sweat as she stood in front of the refrigerator. She took a bottle of water and poured it on her neck as she prepared for her morning run. She often alternated between jogging and swimming on even days. It was the middle of the winter in the Nation's capitol.

"I don't want to pressure you, but know that there will always be someone to pick you up. I just wanted to check up on my friend, okay?" So friend, if you get a chance give me a call sometime soon okay." Fitz said.

"Okay, friend." Olivia smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

Olivia took out her headphones and started to go out the door.

Fitz picked up his phone and then dialed another number.

"Hello? Abby answered. "Yes Fitz, how is Vermont?"

"Abby, I need you to do something for me. "

Abby listened as Fitz told how he wanted her to just put in a good word for him with Olivia.

Abby grabbed her purse and then started for the door. She saw the dark car out front and then hopped in the back. As a White House staffer, she was used to being transported in these cars. The town car headed for the airport and then she looked around for the private jet she was flying on. She was totally shocked when after she got on the jet, she noticed the pilot of the plane.

"Sir!" Abby said as she noticed Fitz in his flight jacket . He had a Starbucks in his hand.

"Wonderful drinks! I forgot how much I enjoyed these things." Fitz smiled. "Welcome aboard, Red. I'm glad you could make the trip with me . I have some errands to take care of in New York and I thought I would bring you along. I wanted to get things started on this new global organization and take care of some other business. That is if you are still interested in working with me. " Abby couldn't resist that smile and she definitely saw what Liv saw in this man.

"I would love to." Abby shined.

"Then come on, I hope you don't mind riding in the cockpit. I might be a little rusty, but I think it's like a bike, comes back to you." Fitz bragged. He helped Abby onto the plane and then she saw the lone secret service agent he was taking along.

Fitz put himself in the cockpit of the jet as he watched Abby sit next to him. She had to marvel at how this man seemed to be at ease with anything he did. He sat down and then put the headphones on his head as he mentally did a check on all the instruments . He then switched on a few dials and proceeded to call to the tower to ask for permission for take off.

"Andrews , this is Eagle One, this is Eagle one, requesting permission for takeoff on runway three. Pre flight check complete." Fitz asked.

Eagle One, you are cleared for takeoff, go ahead Mr President.

Fitz moved the bar forward and then the plane picked up speed as it taxied down the runway. He then moved the nose up as the plane began to ascend. The plane then tilted upward as it went up into the sky.

"Excellent take off, Sir. " Daniel said. His two other agents were back in the seats of the Grant jet.

An air hostess had made her way as the plane leveled off. She came into the cockpit and handed Fitz a cup of coffee. "And you Maam?' she asked Abby.

"I will take a cup as well." Abby smiled.

"Well now that we are on our way. I will just put this puppy on auto pilot and we can talk." Fitz pushed a button and then he sipped his cold liked his coffee cold.

"Now Abby. I didn't only ask you along so you could tag along with my errands and setting up an office for the Grant Foundation. I wanted to talk to you about Olivia. I think I can tell you that I haven't given up on us yet. I am pretty sure that she is not seeing anyone. I wanted to confirm it." Fitz asked.

"Nope , she seems to be happy just working on OPA business. I think the whole thing with Jake completely threw her for a loop and then of course, we all thought that ." Abby stopped herself.

"Yes, I know , I also know that Olivia is still working through a lot of issues. I think we all know who to thank for that. Anyway, I wanted to ask you since you used to work with Liv. Do you think I would make a good gladiator?"

This really shocked Abby. "What? "

"Do you think I would make a good gladiator? I mean I do practice law and I know you guys with the exception of Huck were all lawyers. I also have the added bonus of being in the military , I know how to shoot and a few other tricks. That does come in handy. And also I am not without a little influence with the government and I know that I have helped in the past." Fitz had obviously done his homework and he figured by doing this , he could ease his way back into Liv's life plus he would have something to do when he wasn't travelling, speaking, or working on his memoirs.

"Well I don't know." Abby really didn't know what to say.

"And one other thing. I was in the Navy Seals which means I am knowledgeable in tactical maneuvers. In case , someone ever gets in a jam. Plus, I am not with out charm." He took Abby's hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly way.

"Okay, okay" Abby laughed as she pulled her hand away. "I will sell her on you. And your own private body guards."

"I just can't understand it Cyrus, I just know this I can't afford to wait because the man won't wait forever. " Olivia said as she sipped her wine . Cyrus Beane had been through a lot but the guy he tried to elect had let him go. Mellie also had no plans to hire him for her administration. Somehow she had been suggested by the mysterious Damascus to take on Jake as her Vice President. Rowan had finally put one of his own plans in motion and the former B613 agent was powerless in stopping him.

"I have a feeling he is thinking about you right now." Smiled Cyrus


	4. Chapter 4

Abby made her way into OPA holding the basket. She had remembered in her earlier days how much Olivia would love to make a pot of tea and munch on her muffins. She figured that she could sit down with her friend and give the pitch. She had to admit that Fitz was the charmer, but she knew in her heart that only one woman would do for Fitzgerald Grant.

"Huck is in his office, Quinn went on a date, and Marcus is at a client's house , so we can have some girl time." Olivia said as she saw the basket. "I see you have been busy."

"Ever since I left the White House, I have some time to kill , so I have been doing some baking. These are my new gluten free ones." Abby bragged. She brushed aside her red bangs as she sat the basket on the table. "I think this might be my best bunch."

"Well, I am willing to try one." Olivia took a bite and closed her eyes. "Mmm" she exclaimed.

"I also wanted to tell you about my New York trip." Abby wanted a way to lead into her spiel.

"You went to NY, was it business or pleasure?" Olivia was curious. She poured the tea from the silver kettle and then set them in English bone china cups that were placed on matching saucers.

"I guess it was business. I have gotten a job offer because of my connections in the WH. I went to NY to interview . I think its going to work out." Abby started.

Olivia was happy for her friend, but sad for all of the time that she had been at odds with her. Now it looked like Abby was going to be in New York and she was going to still be around. She had talked about possibly getting back together with David, but now it looked like he and Susan were making a go of a relationship. Her and Leo had parted when a motion picture studio hired him as a PR exec and he moved to California.

" I am happy for you. Now I have an excuse to go to the Big Apple." She threw her arms around her. "We can shop, go to a great restaurants, and see shows. Plus I am sure that you will hook up with some guy and then forget David and Leo at one of these political functions." Olivia said slyly.

"Have you thought any about hiring a new gladiator? " Abby started nervously. "I mean the cases are growing and it would definitely help. Plus you never know who will crack next in this business."

"It might be a good idea. I mean, I am thinking about trying to make it work between me and Fitz. If I didn't have to be here all the time, then maybe I could visit him in Vermont more. The only problem is that I think I should do the interviewing this time. I want to make sure that this new gladiator can do the job and we don't have the same problems from the past. Quinn and Huck left Marcus out at first, and Huck scared the hell out of him." Olivia said. "I have the perfect candidate. He is well trained, we know him and has helped in the past."

Abby braced herself when she thought about Olivia's answer. Was she actually reading her mind?

"Jake. He needed something to do after taking down my father." Olivia exclaimed. "He would be great."

Abby knew what would happen if Jake Ballard returned. It was a war of wits between him and Fitz. They had competed for Liv's affections for way too long. Now that Fitz wanted to stop playing games , a reappearance by Jake is the last thing Livia needed. Fitz would think that Jake was back to his old tricks and then any reconciliation would be out of the question. Jake would swoop in and seduce a confused Liv like he always did. No , Jake could not return.

"Why don't you let me interview the candidates ? Then I can pass them on to you." Abby suggested . That way she could bring Fitz's resume to the table. But she would be sneaky. She would disguise it a little bit so Liv couldn't recognize it.

"Okay , I trust your judgement." Olivia was relieved.

Abby took the resume and looked it over . She then took out a red pencil and started to circle things. First of all, the name had to go.

"Thomas Anthony" she exclaimed. " By the time she was finished, she had made Fitz a viable candidate for the newest gladiator. The best part was that Liv had no idea as she read over the resume .

"Military Navy, good , that means he has discipline . Seals means he can defend if he has to. It also means he can take care of business if it comes down to it. Background in Government Service and Communications. Graduated from Harvard." Olivia read . "And you have met with Thomas?"

"Sure have, he knows how to talk to people and to be honest. He also seems to be a charmer as well. We could use another one with our female clients. " Olivia looked over the paper again.

Olivia decided to meet with her new gladiator candidate. She wanted to interview him personally . Abby gave Fitz the news and then he had her help him disguise himself. Olivia could not know who he really was which would be very hard. She knew Fitz intimately and had memorized his body. His eyes were also a giveaway , so he put hazel contacts in them to disguise the steel blue color she had grown to love. Abby also helped him color his hair darker and put some product in it to tame the curl. Nexr came the clothes. Obviously , he couldn't wear jeans because they showed off the snug fit and his bulging member. The jeans they chose were baggy and the shirt was flannel.

"But what about my voice.?That will be a dead giveaway. ." Fitz exclaimed

"Then I guess you will have to use an accent. Texas might be nice." Abby said.

Finally Abby had finished her work and added a Stetson hat . Fitz took the hat and tipped it. In a Texan brawl he proclaimed "Thank you ma'am."

"Now let's see her turn you down." Abby smiled. The two headed for OPA and his interview.

.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews. I am having great fun with this story and thanks for all of the suggestions . There will be no Jake trying to muscle in on Livy. I love Scott but not Jake. Fitz is going to be a little on the dangerous side, but I think you will like it. People seem to forget that Fitz was a Navy seal and he very could have been part of B613. This is with no Presidency and military training. But I digress as we together try to sustain ourselves with our couple until the hiatus ends or Shonda comes to her senses. Feed that woman some cheesecake please!

Olivia got up and walked to the glass door. Abby had the biggest grin on her face as she stood next to Fitz They both had their work cut out for them. The Stetson stood on his head mushing down the a John Wayne strut, he moseyed after he got off of the elevator.

"This is who I was telling you about. I think it has just what OPA needs. Olivia, this is Thomas Anthony." Abby smiled. "And Thomas , this is our boss, Olivia Pope." Abby said as she introduced Fitz to her.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Fitz drawled.

Olivia stopped. Something about this man made her feel something in her lower region. His deep Southern Texan drawl made her skin moist. But then, she chastised herself for the feeling she was having . This man was not Fitz and she couldn't go through with it again. She had to be all business.

"I have heard wonderful things about you." Olivia smiled. "Abby has been your best cheerleader. I look forward to getting to learn more about you. Please would you join me in my office." Fitz followed her as she led him into her private OPA office.

"Your work proceeds itself , Miss Pope. I am a great admirer of yours. " Fitz tuned to her and smiled. "My family worked a lot on the Grant campaign. "

Olivia enjoyed talking with the man. " For most of the men I have dealt with from the Lone Star state. You don''t sound like them. You actually sound more progressive. I almost detect someone who is very well versed in politics. Have you ever considered running yourself?" Olivia asked.

"I have no desire . That is the last thing this country needs an idiot like me to run it." Fitz laughed.

"I guess." Olivia continued. "You do have excellent credentials . Harvard for undergrad and where for law?"

"Stanford." Fitz answered. "I also spent some time in Europe."

"And your military background? "

"Navy man Hoorah!" he exclaimed. "In the air, on the land, and in the sea."

"Then you are able to use a gun. I wouldn't expect anything less from military. It's not a dangerous job on the average , but sometimes there are times when things go awry and we are needed to protect the peace. We are gladiators in suits, so I hope that you are comfortable in a tie. We slay dragons, wrestle consciences, protect the peace and sometimes we are forced to defend those who are wrong . Sometimes we are even forced to clean up some very sticky messes. And when I say clean up , I mean the whole house. "

"I have had to clean up some pretty big messes. " Fitz announced.

"Well Thomas, I think based on what I have read and what Abby has told me. I am very happy to offer you a position." Olivia stood up and smiled. Then she offered her hand to shake. She noticed the ring mark on his hand.

"You do know that to be a success at this job, you can't be involved." Olivia said as she noticed the ring indentation.

"That's easy to explain. I am divorced." Fitz said easily. "I just recently removed the ring. I had hoped that my ring finger wouldn't be empty long. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be." He said sadly.

"Then why don't you come in. We can do the paperwork later. Come and meet the team . Look over some old cases and familiarize yourself with procedure." Olivia led him into the conference room. "Are you coming Abby?" she asked pointedly.

Abby didn't know what to do. She felt like she was betraying her friend. But she also didn't want to be there in case their charade was found out. Fitz eyed her as she started to walk out the office door. He was using the pleading puppy dog look that he reserved for Liv. He didn't want to have to say it.

"I guess I can stick around for old times sake." Abby commented.

The gladiators were sitting around the conference table. Marcus was reading some old files. Huck had been involved in a seering video game with his son, Javier. Quinn had been texting with Charlie. With a throat clearing nudge, the gladiators came to notice.

"Everyone this is Thomas Anthony. He is going to be joining our little family. He is formerly military and has a legal background. ' Fitz silently raised his hand and everyone nodded their approval. "Thomas, grab some food . We can talk later." Olivia just couldn't put her finger on it . She knew him from somewhere and if not, she just had to know him.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia had the file in her hand. They needed to catch his wife in the act so they could prevent a political scandal. Neelon had given them her schedule and the Senator continued his campaigning for relection . He had informed them that his wife would be meeting her lover and that he wanted OPA to beat the press to the punch. If anyone knew about rerouting the press in a political romance, it had to be Liv. She certainly had to do it enough times with her own life.

"Thomas, I have an idea. I want to see how you tick and how you handle a situation. The Senator has asked us to watch his wife and her music teacher. They are supposed to meet , but I have a feeling she is going to get more than a lesson. I also think that the press and media are also tipped off by the opposition and that is why Senator Nealon hired OPA. You and I will go on an oid fashioned stakeout with lots of coffee. " Olivia smiled as she walked over to the man. "Huck will do the set up of the hotel room and we will listen in."

Within an hour, Huck had snuck in with the help of a bribed desk clerk. Olivia and "Thomas" sat across the street from the motel room. They were lucky that Nealon's wife had chosen the cheap route rather than the five star one. Parked in the van, the hours snaked by with no sign of the wife and her musical lover. Olivia began to get restless. She usually didn't do this kind of work, but welcomed the chance of getting to know this mysterious man. Unfortunately, they had run out of coffee and needed to refuel.

"Why don't I get some more." He drawled.

"That would be nice. Maybe grab some popcorn too." Olivia placed her hand under her cheek as she continued to see if anything at all was happening yet.

"Maybe some Gettysburger." Fitz hinted. "And some Freedom Fries." He offered. "My treat."

"Such the gentleman. " Olivia smiled as Fitz went out the door. He acted like he didn't want to leave her. He just kept turning around and wanted to take a mental picture of her face for his own pleasure. "Something wrong Mr Anthony?" Olivia queried. Fitz just took the back of his hand and rubbed his chin. "I always am stopped by the presence of a beautiful woman, ma'am." Liv was floored by this gentleman . Besides this stakeout, her other job of the evening was to uncover this man. There was just something about him . "Back in a few."

Fitz slammed the door of the van. Olivia began to pull together her strategy. Maybe she could use wine to pull some answers out of him. Normally she wouldn't be reduced to these kind of tactics. After all, she was the Washington legend who created a President. But she couldn't put her finger on it, there was just something about him. Before she left the office, she put a bottle in her bag and then colored water to match the color of the wine. If she kept her wits, she could coerce him

"We lucked out. There was a Gettysburger across the road." Fitz handed her the bag. Olivia accepted it Fitz crawled back into the van. As he passed through, Olivia couldn't help but notice his fine ass, . Firm and tight. It brought a smile to her face. Now this is becoming to seem more familiar . When the two of them settled into their van, one of his Secret Service was also hiding outside just to make sure he was still safe. When a President leaves the White House, his detail can be lessened to only one if necessary. For this masquerade, Fitz wanted his out of sight if possible. When the two were comfortable, Liv pulled the bottle of wine out of her shopping bag along with two plastic cups. She hid the bottle of colored water at the bottom of the bag.

"I thought that since we are so bored, it might be fun to just have a glass of wine and then get to know each other. No w on the average, I usually don't do this , but I thought that it might be a nice icebreaker. Plus there isn't a damn thing going on and I am bored. Plus I can do what I want since I am the boss." Olivia said . Carefully she poured two glasses of wine and then lifted them in a toast.

"To new friends." She said as she spilled the one glass of wine. "Oh damn, now I have to pour some more." Carefully she poured herself another glass of colored water and then took a long sip. Fitz lifted his cup in salute and took a long sip.

"I have to admit that I do drink wine, but usually I drink scotch. Its something I got from my daddy." Fitz said.

"Most Texans I know don't drink scotch, they drink bourbon." Olivia smartly commented. "Yes now I see , you aren't the man that I just met." She took a sip and then turned and flitted her lashes. This was going to be fun. He is obviously not Thomas Anthony. She was going to find out who the hell he was. And she had every weapon in her arsenal at her disposal. This was the same woman who was worth two billion at auction. This was the woman who singlehandledly played chicken with one of the world's largest spy organization since her father and lover had run it. Most importantly, she was the woman who had the power to bring down the most powerful man on earth by playing games with his heart. He didn't ask to fall in love with her and she didn't ask her either. She poured Fitz another glass and then handed it to him.

"Here's looking at you kid." He whistled with a bad Bogey accent. Now the pieces were slowly coming together. Olivia remembered that her and Fitz would lay in bed after a day in the White House fighting the press and the optics when the photo came up that revealed their relationship. They would swill booze and watch old movies on television. One of his favorites was "Casablanca". She recalled him telling the story of when he met the ancient star when he was young. He was bigger to life to the young man and there had been many times when he had entertained a career as a movie star rather than a politician like his dad wanted. He might have made a great actor, maybe he could honored his father's wishes playing the President of the United States.

Olivia started to put pieces together. The hair was definitely a dye job and the greasy product that flattened his hair was dripping down on his tanned face. Ten to one that the tan wasn't real either. Reaching over, she could see that his muscles straining under his shirt and got a look at the abs . No man had abs like that. She was looking at a perfect ten in the body department. The Navy did good things to a man and she had the proof twice. She could also see that there was one other thing. His sail was high on the mast. Now she had her proof. This was going to be fun.

"Thomas, I must say you are an incredible man. That is why I knew you would be perfect for the job. There are very few men that I would trust with my business. As you well know, I have had clients that are high above regular people's pay grades. I have worked with senators, heads of state, queens, kings, princes, as well as the President of the US and his family. I have heard more national secrets than any woman a life, been privy to security clearance and was auctioned off to terrorists for that knowledge. I am not a normal boss." She purred as she moved toward him. His ears began to turn red as he heard her voice.

"Ma'am?" he said with a squeaky voice.

"I just mean that you have won my trust and that is a very hard thing to do. Consider yourself fortunate to be included in my circle. Now I know you are ready to be a gladiator." She took her manicured hands and moved them down his denim shirt and toward his turquoise belt buckle. She took her hand and hooked it around the buckle. The hand brushed across the soft denim and she could feel it poking through . There wasn't any thing soft about anything on him. "Remember I am the boss and you take your orders from me. Understand." She took her other hand and slammed it on the dashboard. The noise made him jump.

"You're the boss maam." He said . at that moment , he let his hands move toward her blouse and then let his hands get lost in her hair. It was all coming back to him . He could smell the fragrant shampoo made of strawberries and coconut. He then moved his his head toward hers and then her lips met his as she nibbled at his lower lip. Her soft skin brushed up against his stubble and then she could feel her own panties sticking to her body from moistness. That voice, that low baritone voice was driving her crazy and maybe she bit off a little more than she could chew. His large hands reached up under her skirt as he took his calloused fingers to push away her panties. Her hands moved through his hair and she hooked them around his neck. Olivia leaned back and then began to moan as she could feel him moving his fingers just to the spot to make her moan.

"I am your slave, Livvy. Do with me what you want. Use me Abuse me!" he bellowed as he could feel his penis straining through the jeans. With her hands, she led them to his belt buckle and then pulled down his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear and it was obvious . She placed her legs around his waist and slowly eased herself into him. Collapsing she knew she had got him now. There was only one thing to do . He began to move toward the spot that made her grit her teeth as he pushed it against the side of her honey walls. She couldn't contain herself as the screams got louder and then she collapsed.

With every breath of her being , she sighed. "Checkmate, Mr President."


End file.
